


All fruitful future

by shadowquill17, Yassoda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Translated Fic, married sterek, not a wedding fic, post-wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowquill17/pseuds/shadowquill17, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yassoda/pseuds/Yassoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is not one of those people who panic and cry at their wedding. No, his brain takes much longer to actually process that kind of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All fruitful future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowquill17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowquill17/gifts).
  * A translation of [Tout lendemain fertile](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/153869) by shadowquill17. 



> Title from "Feuillets d'Hypnos", by René Char

Stiles never does things like everyone else; to him, wedding panic did not exist, because he doesn't see why he'd need to worry. Derek and him are made for each other, right? 

He never even hesitated when Derek proposed; he simply cried _yes, oh my God, of course I will, Derek!_ before throwing himself in his fiancé's arms and peeling his clothes off in what must've been the most hurried and least efficient stripping of all times.

He didn't have a panic attack before the ceremony; he settled on checking three times that the bacon appetizers were placed far, _far_ away from his father, let Lydia tie his necktie, and made sure his hair was not too mussed up.

He didn't cry during his wedding night; he preferred to rip the suit off his husband's body and enjoy many hours of fabulous newly-wed sex, which he'd been anticipating ever since their betrothal...

No, it is only now, a few weeks later, in the middle of the supermarket's cereal aisle, while he's deciding which of Derek's two favorite cereal brands to buy, that Stiles is suddenly hit right in the face by the realization.

"Oh my God," he rasps.

Derek is next to him in a second, his beautiful hazel eyes wide with concern.

"What?"

Stiles doesn't answer, and Derek starts visibly worrying.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" he insists, his voice tense.

"We're married," says Stiles, his voice filled with all the wonder of the world.

Derek frowns, still looking worried.

"I... Yes, indeed. We are married."

But Stiles shakes his head, the awed expression not leaving his face.

"No, you don't understand..."

He turns to Derek, meets the concerned green eyes.

"You're my _husband_. All my life, I'm going to go to sleep every night in the same bed as you, and wake up every morning with you next to me, and I'll be able to give you all the stupid nicknames that you hate, like Der-der, or Derrikins, and you can't say anything about it because you actually signed up for a life of that, and I'll finally be able to stop worrying that you're gonna leave me for someone better..."

Derek's stare softens.

"... and I'll brag about you at work, calling you my _husband_ , and I'll click my ring against yours when we make love, and you'll make me your stupidly orgasmic lemon chicken for the _rest of my life_..."

Stiles falls silent and his eyes widen, lost staring at air.

"Yes," says Derek softly. "All of that, every day of our life..."

"And... Oh my God, you're mine," marvels Stiles. "Your eyebrows of doom, and your Disney princess eyes, and your three-day stubble..."

Derek's blush intensifies, but Stiles keeps going.

"... and all those muscles, and your super-hero biceps, and _oh my god_ your thick thighs, and your sumptuous, so-delicious-I-want-a-bite-of-it ass, and of course, let's not forget the best of all, your _huge_ —"

"Stiles," interrupts Derek as a housewife passes by them with a shocked expression, but his face is redder than ever, and his shining eyes are dancing with mirth.

Stiles looks a bit dazed for an extra long couple of seconds, and suddenly, his face breaks into a huge grin.

"Dude... I win at life," he concludes.


End file.
